Fire Rubies
by ryuu-ten
Summary: What if Naruto had the power over fire, like in Flame of Recca. Watch as he grows up as ninja and a fire master. Naruto X Kurenai. Maybe a Harem later on not sure. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto or Flame of Recca or anything associated with them.

"Hello." Normal talk

"_Hi._" Normal thought

"**Kill."** Demon/ summon talk

"_**Death."**_ Demon/ summon thought

A/N: I hope you like this Fanfic. These two are two of my favorites. Please R&R so that I can make this Fanfic into something that everyone will like. Thanks again.

Fire, Ice, and Rubies

Chapter 1: Birth of Flames

**(12 years after the Kyuubi attack)**

A young blond haired boy sat on a rope swing outside the ninja academy sadly watching his classmates being congratulated by their parents. Young Uzumaki Naruto sighed and stared down at the ground. He had just failed the genin exam for the third time in a row.

Naruto got up and left the academy and raced off into town towards nowhere in particular. "Naruto hold up." Yelled someone behind him. He turned around to see a silver haired chunin, Miuki, standing on a rooftop several houses back.

"Hello Mizuki-sensei." Said Naruto stopping just long enough for the chunin to catch up.

"You know Iruka is just trying to help you in his own way. So cheer up Naruto." Said Mizuki.

"I know but still I really wanted to pass this time." Replied Naruto. He hung his head in defeat.

"Say Naruto what would you think if I said there is still a way to become a genin." After hearing this Naruto's head snapped up his eyes brimming with joy. "Normally we would not use this form but the Hokage said we can make an exception." Said Mizuki calmly.

Naruto started to jump up and down in excitement. "What do I have to do Mizuki-sensei?"

'_Gotcha ya._' "Ok listen carefully Naruto. All you have to do is "break into" the Hokage's office and "steal" a large scroll from his desk. Then you have to learn a single jutsu from that scroll before I get there to test you. Got it?" Explained Mizuki with a small smirk.

XXXX 5 hours later XXXX

"There you are Naruto." Said a brown haired chunin. He was wearing the standard chunin vest and outfit. He had a scar running across the bridge of his nose.

"Oh hey Iruka-sensei. Wow you got here quick I almost did not finish that technique in time." Said Naruto grinning and scratching the back of his head.

'_Well no wonder her is all battered and bruised he has been training, but why_' "Naruto do you know how much trouble you are in for stealing the forbidden scroll?" Yelled Iruka.

Naruto's grin quickly disappeared when he heard this news. "What? But Mizuki-sensei said it was part of the test."

'_So Mizuki tricked him into stealing the scroll but why?_' "It will be ok Naruto. Lets take the scroll back and explain everything to the Hokage." Explained Iruka calmly.

Naruto nodded before picking up the scroll before walking over towards Iruka. Suddenly a Fuma Shuriken came out of nowhere and embedded itself into the tree beside Naruto.

"Sorry I cant let you do that Iruka. Naruto give me the scroll." Said someone behind them.

Naruto and Iruka turned to see Mizuki standing on a tree branch several yards away from them. Iruka quickly pulled out a kunai and got into a defensive stance while getting in front of Naruto. "Naruto do not give him the scroll. Whatever you do don't do give him that scroll."

Naruto nodded and turned to run back to the village. "Do you know why everyone hates and shuns you?" Yelled Mizuki. Upon hearing this Naruto froze. Iruka looked worried and frantic. "You know that the Kyuubi the nine tailed demon fox attacked our village twelve years ago right? Well the truth is that the Fourth did not kill it but instead sealed it into a newborn baby. Can you guess who it was?" Said Mizuki before chucking another Fuma Shuriken at Naruto.

"I am the fox demon." Said Naruto to stunned and dazed to notice the impending doom. Next thing he knew someone tackled him to the ground. Naruto looked up to see Iruka standing above him. Iruka was kneeling over him with the shuriken in his back. "Why?"

"Because I know you are not the Kyuubi. No you are everything but that damn fox. You are Uzumaki Naruto a proud person of Konoha." Said Iruka while some blood drooled out of the corners of his mouth.

"Well I was going to kill you later Iruka but I guess I will kill you right now." Said Mizuki landing on the ground spinning his last Fuma Shuriken before charging at Iruka.

'_No Iruka move please you can't die!_' Yelled Naruto in his head.

"**Then stand and fight. Let the fire in your heart and soul guide you.**" Said a deep voice in his head.

Right after that Naruto felt warm sensation encompass his whole body. Naruto felt like he could do anything. Naruto charged past Iruka and delivered a strong punch to Mizuki's face. Mizuki hit the ground screaming at the top of his lungs.

Naruto looked at his hand and noticed it was wrapped in white fire. But to his surprise it didn't hurt or burn his skin. Mizuki had a large burn on his face in the shape of a face.

"**This is your flame. You are the master of the white flames.**" Said the voice again. "**It will listen to you and you alone.**"

"Ok so if I want a bigger flame?" Muttered Naruto as he focused more on the flame. All of sudden the fire around his hand grew in size and heat. "Wow now I want it to stop." Muttered Naruto before thinking that the medium size flame slowly dissipates and soon it was gone. Naruto turned to see Iruka had already pulled the shuriken out of his back and the two of them started to walk away.

"Running away demon?" said Mizuki. Mizuki then started to go through a string of hand signs. "**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu** (Fire release: Grand Fireball Technique)!" Mizuki spat out a large fireball at Naruto and Iruka forgetting about the scroll Naruto was carrying.

Naruto turned and outstretched his arm and pointed it towards Mizuki like he was going to catch the fireball. The white fire flared to life around his hand and then shot like a beam destroying the fireball in the process. The beam of fire struck Mizuki with enough force to send him backward a few yards.

By the time the others got there Mizuki was near death for the fire. Mizuki also lost his right forearm when the beam of fire hit him. Both Naruto and Iruka continued on their way towards Hokage Tower without any interruptions.


	2. Revealing Lines

I do not own anything from the Naruto or Flame of Recca series.

"Hello" Normal speak

"_Bye"_ Normal thought

"**Kill" **Demon/ Summons speak

"_**Death"**_ Demon/ Summons thoughts

Chapter 2: Revealing Lines

XXXX Hokage's Office XXXX

"I am sorry Jiji (old man/ grandfather)." Said Naruto waiting to hear his punishment.

Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, sat in his chair staring at the young blond boy then smiled. "You are fine Naruto I saw the whole thing using my crystal ball here. I also saw you protect Iruka here with your flame. May I see it?"

Naruto nodded and held out his hand with his palm pointing up towards the ceiling. Suddenly white fire erupted from his hand but Naruto showed no signs of pain at all. "Hey Jiji what is this?"

Sarutobi sighed and stood up. He walked over to his personnel shelf and looked for something. He soon found what he was looking for when he picked up a small scroll. He turned to Naruto and handed the scroll to him. "I was told to give to you at a certain point in your life. Plus you will find the answers to some of your question you have had all your life. You see that seal on the scroll it is a blood seal all you have to do is put a drop of blood on the scroll. Meaning you are the only one who can open this scroll." Naruto nodded before biting his thumb and applying some blood to the seal. There was a soft clicking noise as the scroll was unsealed. Naruto unrolled it and began to read.

"Hello Naruto, I am truly sorry for everything that has happened to you so far. Sorry I could not be there to help you out during all the hard times like good father should be. Sadly if you are reading this that means both your mother and I have passed on from this world.

_You are probably wondering who I am. My name is Namikaze_ _Minato. I was also known as Konoha's Yellow Flash and the Fourth Hokage."_

Naruto's eyes went saucer big at this news. Sarutobi gave a small chuckle at the boy's facial expression.

"_Your mother's name was Uzumaki Kushina. She was a skilled ANBU captain and one of Konoha's best. She was both beautiful and deadly at the same time. I have left Sarutobi two stipulations about revealing this scroll to you. 1.) You have become a chunin. 2.) You have gained our clan's bloodline._

_If you are wondering what are bloodlines are here is a basic description. They are special skills and traits that re passed down from generation to generation. Our bloodline originates from my side of the family. It is known as **Shado-hi **(Shadow Flame). This is a powerful bloodline that allows the user to control and manipulate fire._

_I beg you son not to hate me for this next part. By now you are probably aware of your 'tenant' the Kyuubi. I am sorry I wish there had been another, but please understand that it was the only way to save all that we hold dear. I could have used anyone else's child but I knew I could not entrust something like this to just anyone. I hope the village sees you as a hero, if not then don't hold it against them too bad._

_Well I am running out of time so this is good-bye my son. But don't worry always remember that your parents are always watching over you. At the bottom of this scroll is a storage seal containing the two jutsus that made me famous. Also before I forget your mom has a mission for you. If you see the toad sannin Jiraiya light a fire under his ass for peeking on her in the hot springs. Also tell Sarutobi to give you the good news. Well it is time to go Naruto remember that we truly love you._

_Love your parents,_

_Namikaze Minato_

_Uzumaki Kushina_

Naruto could not help cry after reading the letter. He had always thought his parents hated him and thus abandoned him. But now he found out they not only did love him but they did not abandoned him. He read the letter again and stopped at one part. "Hey Jiji what does dad mean by good news?"

Sarutobi could not help but feel happy for his unofficial grandson. "Naruto come back here tomorrow at seven o'clock ok?" Naruto nodded before rolling up his scroll and leaving the office.

XXXX Somewhere else XXXX

"**It seems it has awaken finally."** Said a dark figure.

"**So it would seem now let the fun begin."** Replied a giant white figure.

XXXX Back with Naruto XXXX

When Naruto got to his apartment he collapsed on his bed letting sleep take him. Naruto soon opened his eyes and found himself laying down in about a foot of water. He was also in a sewer. _"Ok this is different. Where am I?" _Naruto slowly got to his feet and slowly made his way through the sewer corridors aimlessly. Soon he found himself standing in a large chamber.

"**So you finally made it here. It is about time you did."** Boomed a loud voice from the shadows.

"Who is there?" Asked Naruto unsure he wanted to know.

"**I have gone by many names over the centuries but you may call me Ketta. You probably know me best as Kyuubi the nine-tailed demon fox."** Replied the voice. Soon a pair of large steel cage bars appeared in front of Naruto. Shortly followed by a large silhouette of a giant fox.

"Wait what do you by that comment earlier?" Asked Naruto.

"**You see I was not expecting to see you for another couple of years or so. But oh well so Naruto-kun you don't seem scared of me why?" Asked Ketta.**

"Well you have helped me out so much over the years. Plus if you really hated me you would have already started to curse me and threaten to kill me right?" answered Naruto.

Ketta thought for a moment then shrugged. **"You do have a point there. Oh by the way someone else is here to talk with you."**

Naruto looked up at Ketta like he was going to ask a question. "Hey Ketta before that I have a question are you boy or a girl?"

"**I am a girl Naruto-kun."** Replied Ketta. I few seconds later Ketta disappeared and a young woman that seemed to be in her mid twenties. She had long crimson red and she had brownish- amber colored eyes. She wore a red kimono with orange flame designs on it. Kyuubi laughed when she saw Naruto blushing. **"What is this does Naurto-kun like what he sees?"**

"**Now, now Ketta-chan I think you have teased the boy enough?"** Said another presence behind Naruto. Naruto turned to see a three-story tall white firebird. **"Welcome Naruto-san. My name is Orso. I am the source of your flame."**

"What do you men by my source of flames? What are you?" Asked Naruto.

"**Each of the Shado-hi's flame has a source of flames that is in them. They are your flames true form. I am your flame's true the white phoenix."** Replied Orso calmly.

"Ok so now what?" Asked Naruto.

"**You wake up or you are going to be late for your meeting with the old man."** Yelled Ketta; before throwing him out of his mindscape.

Naruto woke up and mumbled. "Damn fox." He got up and got dressed and hurried towards his meeting with the Hokage.


	3. notice

**I am sorry to say this but as of now I have stopped writing any fanfic. This doesn't mean I wont write any in the future but for now I have decided to stop. With School, work, and my relationship it is getting in the way. **


	4. New Start

I do not own anything from the Naruto or Flame of Recca series.

"Hello" Normal speak

"_Bye"_ Normal thought

"**Kill" **Demon/ Summons speak

"_**Death"**_ Demon/ Summons thoughts

Chapter 3: New Start

****

"Oh my head is killing me. That hurt Ketta-chan you had to literally throw me out of my mind right?" whined Naruto rubbing his head as he got out of bed. He could hear her laughing in his head.

"**But Naruto-kun you did want out so I simply helped you out."** Replied Ketta in a sweet innocent voice that didn't match her demonic reputation.

Naruto just sighed before starting his morning rituals and got dress and quickly made his way towards the Hokage Tower. After a heated argument with the secretary he made his way upstairs to the Hokage's office.

"Ah Naruto I see you finally made it and you didn't fry my secretary in the process good." Chuckled Sarutobi as Naruto entered the room.

Naruto couldn't help but smile at Sarutobi's statement. "So Jiji you wanted to see me today?"

"Yes Naruto I wanted to talk about your recently awakened bloodline, the Shado-hi. You know that the Shado-hi allows the user to create and manipulate fire. Now each wielder had a flame spirit that their flame's abilities were based around. Unfortunately I don't know how you are to find that information out." Said Sarutobi lighting his pipe.

"I already met him. His name is Orso and he is a white flame phoenix. I also ran into the Kyubi she is actually not evil and is actually planning on helping me." At this Sarutobi dropped his pipe. "Now before you start going crazy on me. Please trust me on this Jiji."

Sarutobi stared at Naruto for a few minutes before sighing. "Very well Naruto I will trust you this time. Now you will need to be at the academy at 9 am for your team placement."

"Hey Jiji do you have tips I can use for my training?" asked Naruto getting out of the chair.

Sarutobi smiled as he pulled out a scroll from his desk. "This should help you until your jonin sensei starts your training."

"Thanks Jiji just you wait soon I will be taking that hat from you." Exclaimed Naruto before running off towards the door. "Oh hey Jiji what did my parents mean by the good news?"

Sarutobi chuckled when he remembered what Naruto was talking about. Oh the pleasure of youth. "Naruto your father made an arranged marriage. She does live in the village so you have probably already have seen her. If you want I can arrange for you two to meet?"

Naruto thought for a moment. "Not yet Jiji I want to get stronger to protect her."

Sarutobi nodded at his response. "Very well Naruto now lets begin our day." Naruto nodded and the two of them walked out of the tower.

Their first stop was at a clothing store. After spending a half hour in their Naruto had a new wardrobe. He now had on black ANBU style pants with a black tee shirt with a navy jacket on top. On the back of the jacket in red was an image of a phoenix. After that they went to Higrashi's Armory which was close to his favorite ramen stand. When they walked inside Naruto couldn't help but be surprised at the amount of weaponry, ninja tools, and scrolls that were available.

"Welcome to Higrashi's Armoryhow may I help….ah Sarutobi what can I do for you?" A large man came out of a door in the back.

"I am here to help Naruto here get ready to officially start his ninja career. Naruto this is Renton Higrashi the owner of this store and a very close friend of mine." Replied Sarutobi causally.

Renton smiled and walked around the counter and started to observe Naruto. "Hmm I think I know what to get you." He walked off down a few rows looking for something. "Let me guess you were able to unlock the Shado-hi? My I ask what form your source became?"

"A white phoenix why?" asked Naruto wondering how this man knew about his bloodline.

Renton could only whistle at Naruto's response. "Dang you got a powerful one kid. Your father wasn't able to fully use his Shado-hi but he did know the form his source took, a fire lion. Ah here it is." Soon Renton came back with a slender long black box. "Here you go this should be helpful in the future." Inside the box was a beautiful blade. "This is a wakizashi it is slightly smaller than the regular katana but bigger than the swords that most ninjas use. The reason I know so much about your bloodline is that I was one of your father's best friends if that answers your unasked question. Now lets see what else I can get you."

A few hours later and Naruto and Sarutobi left the weapon shop and slowly made their way towards the clan district. Soon they stood out all large gate with the name Namikazeon it. ""Ok Naruto all you have to do is wipe some blood on the circle here and push some chakra into it."

Naruto nodded before proceeding to do exactly what Sarutobi said. There was a loud click like several locks unlocking all at once. The gates slowly opened up to reveal a freakin mansion. It looked like a blend of eastern and western styles. It looked like it could house several hundred people comfortably. It had a private hot spring, dojos, and a large library filled to the brim with scrolls and books on every subject he could think of and some he never would.

"All of this is mine?" asked Naruto praying that this wasn't a dream.

Sarutobi couldn't help but chuckle at Naruto's reaction. "Yes Naruto all of this is yours. Now remember to be at the academy in nine days at ten for your team placement. Now Naruto you have a nice night and see you tomorrow." With that Sarutobi left Naruto at the compound and returned to his office and ran into a Kage's worse nightmare-paperwork a mountain of it.

Naruto and chosen to soak in the compound's hot springs before hitting the sack smiling wider than ever before. For the first time ever he felt safe.

The next morning Naruto quickly donned his jumpsuit swearing that he is going shopping for a new outfit. He slowly made his way towards the library looking for anything that could help him with his bloodline. When he reached the library the first thing he found was the history of his bloodline and the line of flame wielders.

Now normally Naruto would have skipped this history scroll for something else but he wanted to know more about his family. Apparently long before the Elemental Nations came into the world and ninjas were rare there was a clan of ninjas known as the Hokage ninjas. They were feared and respected as the best of their time. Not only for their ninja skills but from the magical ninja tools they created and wielded. But in the end they were all slaughtered except for one. And over the ages the Hokage ninja clan slowly grew and to stay hidden they changed their name. The last name they went by was the Namikaze clan. The Madogus were the specialized mystical ninja tools that were originally created by the Hokage were unfortunately were all destroyed but they secretly wrote down how to create them. They had even left sketches of the original Madogus and their abilities. What struck him as odd was that the only one in the clan that could wield the **Shado-hi** was only one person in each generation but over time everyone in the clan could wield the **Shado-hi**.

Naruto spent awhile looking over all of the Madogus thinking about all of the possibilities. **"If you had to remake one of them I would choose the Fūjin. It had complete control of the wind. Since you were kicked out of the class where they went over the element cycle I can fill you in. Wind can amplify fire so if you had a tool like the Fūjin and you merge it with your bloodline you could possible make your attacks more powerful." **Answered Ketta.

Naruto's eyes went big with the realization of what Ketta had just told him. He rolled up the scroll and hurried over to the forge that was in the basement. Luckily there was everything he needed was already there. Naruto spent the rest of the day slaving away in the forge. Around nine in the evening Naruto walked out of the basement smiling like he was given a life time supply of ramen. He quickly got cleaned up and raced towards his favorite ramen stand. After downing fifteen bowls he paid then retired for the night.

For the next 7 days Naruto trained his bloodline and his new wind techniques. He then spent last day before the team placements trying to combine both his bloodline with the power of the Fūjin. So far he could only do one combination technique but he thought it would do for the moment.

Naruto slowly made his way towards the academy. Naruto was sporting a new wardrobe that Sarutobi helped him get since basically none of the clothing stores would let him shop at by himself. He wore a pair of black ANBU pants and a fishnet shirt under a dark red gi with long sleeves that hid both his tekko (the bracer keeping his bloodline under control) and Fūjin. He had his kunai and shuriken pouches strapped to his waist.

Naruto walked into the classroom before anyone but Iruka in there. Naruto smiled before walking up to the back of the classroom. Soon the classroom was filled with the rest of the graduates. Naruto just sighed before laying his head down on the desk and soon fell asleep.

Soon he heard Iruka go through the team placements. "Team 7 will be Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Sai. Team 8 will be Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino. Team 9 is still in circulation. Team 10 is Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Akimichi Chouji." Iruka looked up to see Naruto looking a little confused. "Naruto the Hokage needs to talk to you about your team placement. That is all he told me sorry."

"Oh ok Iruka-sensei." Was all Naruto said as he stretched his arms causing several to wince as they heard several loud popping sounds. He then got up and straightens out his shirt before making his way towards the door.

"Why does the dead last get special treatment? I'm an Uchiha an elite." Yelled Sasuke jumping from his chair. Only to have his loyal banshee (I mean fan girl that's right) agree with him causing everyone in the room to flinch and Kiba Inuzuka to fall to the girl in pain.

"It was the decision of the Third so if anyone has a problem with it you can voice your opinion to him yourself. Now your Jonin senseis will be here shortly." With that Iruka picked up some papers before hurrying out of the room. Naruto sighed again before walking out of the room leaving the rest of the students there talking among themselves.

Naruto casually made his way towards thinking of new techniques and trying to guess who was going to teach him now. He was almost a block away from the Hokage Tower when a few drunk chunins stumbled out of a nearby bar. The chunins noticed Naruto and made what anyone would call a drunken growl.

"Where do you think you are going damn demon. I am going to finish what the fourth started." Yelled one of them before flashing through some hand signs and yelled. "**Katon: Karyu Endan!****" A large dragon shape fireball raced towards Naruto who just stood there and smiled. The fireball exploded upon impact.**

** While the drunks celebrated thinking they killed the "demon brat" several jonins, ANBUs and the Hokage arrived on the scene. Sarutobi made no signal to capture the chunins and smiled. "Just watch and see the power of Konoha's new clan." The ninjas looked confused before they noticed the fire swirling into a small ball revealing Naruto completely fine.**

** "Are you done yet? Cause it is my turn." Naruto crushed the fireball before opening his hand right before a soccer ball size white fireball erupted around his hand. Naruto looked at the chunins with a smirk that would give **Orochimaru shivers. He held out his hand towards them before a large stream of white fire raced towards the drunken chunins. The fire suddenly took the form of a large bird before slamming into the ground right in front of them severely burning them. They were still alive but barely. Naruto turned around and saw the Hokage. "Hey Jiji, what you doing here?"

Sarutobi just chuckled at this while the others had a large sweat drop. "I must say Naruto that was impressive. Now lets return to my office you are probably wondering who your sensei will be right?" Naruto nodded before the two of them walked back into the office. "Ok Naruto because there is an uneven number of students that passed this year I have set you up with someone special. Ami please send her in." A few minutes later a young woman cam into the room. She wore a dark orange skirt and a mesh shit and a tan trench coat. She had violet hair pulled back in a ponytail. "Naruto say hello to your Jonin sensei Mitarashi Anko. Anko this is your new student Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto. Oh and Anko try not to torture him to bad ok he is like a second grandson to me."

Anko just snorted before saying. "What ever no guarantees on that old man. Ok gaki follow me and we can get started." With that the two of him left the office via the window.

"You are going to go very far I can promise you that. Anko needs this as much as you need her help. Now lets see what Yumi is doing now." Said Sarutobi before pulling out a small orange book.

XxXxXxXxXxX

**Well finally here is the next chapter in this story sorry for not updating in so long. Between trying to find work in my given field and several other things I haven't had that much motivation to write but I am slowly getting back into the groove.**

**Please read and review. Please don't hesitate to give me any suggestions on how to make the story better.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok here is the next chapter. I know it has been I while since I last updated this story so here you go. I do not own either the Naruto or Flame of Recca series.**

**Chapter 4: Phoenix versus Snake**

Xxxx Training Ground 44 xxxX

Naruto had followed Anko from the Hokage's office and soon found himself just inside the infamous Training Grounds 44 also known as the Forest of Death. Anko turned around to see Naruto right behind her which slightly surprise her since she was moving at chunin level speed as a short of test but not only was Naruto right behind her but he wasn't even breathing hard. "Okay gaki lets do this what are your likes, dislikes, and hobbies that type of stuff?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow before answering her question. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. I like training, learning more about my bloodline, pranking, and ramen. My dislikes are people who can't tell a scroll from a kunai and the three minutes it takes to cook ramen. I like to come up with new techniques and garden in my spar time. I specialize in Katon (Fire Release) and Futon (Wind Release) Ninjutsu and I am learning Kenjutsu."

Anko nodded her head until she remembered one part of Naruto's introduction. "Wait you said you have a bloodline right? Your file didn't say anything about you having a bloodline."

Naruto chuckled and scratched the back of his neck. "That is because it just recently appeared just last week. It is called the **Shado-hi** bloodline. It gives me complete control over fire." Naruto held up his right hand and quickly ignited it in a thing film of white fire.

Anko whistle at this. "Not bad gaki. Okay my name is Anko Mitarashi. My likes are dangos and my friends. My dislikes are a certain missing nin, bigots, pervert, and rapists. I specialize in snake jutsus and torture and interrogation with a touch of assaination. Now with that out of the way lets get started. We are going to spar. This way I know where you are right now so I have an idea where to train you."

Naruto nodded before having to use **Kawarimi (Body Replacement)** to avoid the barrage of kunai from Anko. Naruto threw a small fireball at Anko's back knowing that she would dodge. Anko jumped to the side and watched as the fireball detonated taking a large chunked of the branch. "Anko-sensei you shouldn't take your eyes off the prize." Naruto raised his left arm showing Fūjin to Anko briefly before swing his arm towards Anko and said. "**Kamaitachi!**" (Wind Cutter) Several large blades made entirely of wind flew at Anko to which she dodges with ease. Naruto while happy that Anko dodged but even happier with the results of his training was showing as several trees fell.

Anko's eyes threaten to fall out when she saw the damage her charge just caused. "What the hell gaki! I thought you were the dead last of your class and only a genin?"

Naruto looked over at Anko an gave a small grin. "Anko-sensei you know who I am now I know that people will be after me so I have to be strong to protect not only me but my precious people." Naruto threw another low level **Kamaitachi** at Anko who dodge again.

Anko cursed as she mentally went through her ninjutsu repertoire and mentally whined as most of them were her snake jutsus and Katon ninjutsu. She went through several hand signs before saying. "**Suiton: Teppōdama (Water Release: Gunshot)**!" Anko spat out a soccer ball size water ball at Naruto who used his sword to slice the jutsu in half with such ease.

Naruto fired another fireball at Anko who disappeared and quickly reappeared right behind Naruto and tied him up with her **Senei Jashu (Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)**. "Give up gaki you have great potential but I would hate to hurt someone close to the Hokage." Naruto grin before going up and a puff of smoke. "What a **Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)**?"

Naruto was currently crouching down on a tree branch several yards away catching his breath. "Dang that was close she almost had me there. I cant use much more sense they are more for killing and maiming and I doubt Oji-san would want me to do that. Now I wish I had spent more time working on my Taijutsu. Oh well, time to end this." With that Naruto came out of hiding and calmly told Anko. "That is all I have right now anything else would cause too much damage to you and the area."

Anko looked at him with a curious look on her face. "Well I guess that this is a good place to stop for today. I must say gaki I am impressed with your skills but there is something I would like to know something. What is that thing on your arm?"

Naruto was confused until he saw her point to his left arm. Naruto smiled and rolled up his left sleeve showing her the Fūjin. This is a clan secret weapon known as Fūjin it can with enough training give the user unmatched control over the wind."

Anko couldn't help but whistle at Naruto's explanation. "Okay we will meet tomorrow here at 9 for our first official meeting. Now I have to report back to the Hokage." Anko then left Naruto in a puff of smoke. Naruto then left to rest at home and read up on some new techniques.

**Xxxx Hokage Office xxxX**

Anko walked in to find all but one of the jounin senseis were already there talking amongst themselves. Another thirty minutes later the last jounin puff into the room reading an orange book. The Third Hokage set down his pipe and calmly said. "Ah Kakashi-san you have finally arrived so lets begin." Turns out that Team 1-6 all failed.

Kakashi stepped forward and lowered his book slightly and said. "Team 7 passes." This shocked everyone since Kakashi has never passed a genin team in the pass twelve years.

Next to Kakashi was a rookie jounin Kurenai Yuuhi. "Team 8 passes as well."

Knowing that Team 9 was still in rotation the Hokage turned to the next jounin that had a beard and a lit cigarette, Asuma Sarutobi. "Team 10 also passes."

The jounins that tested Teams 11-15 also reported that their genin team had failed as well. The Hokage then turned to Anko and asked for her report. "Hokage-sama are you sure those files on him were correct?" The Hokage eyebrow rose at her question before nodding in response. "Well I can tell you that he is not at a genin level. Considering he nearly killed me a few times during our little spar I say he is at mid chunin level only because he lacks field experience." This shocked not only the Hokage but the remaining jounin. "I can tell you this Hokage-sama he is going to go far."

The Hokage couldn't help but smile at Anko's report. "I have seen him during his training I can say that if the teacher in the Academy had treated him correctly he could have the Rookie of the Year easily. His bloodline is powerful and if you are referring to the weapon he has I feel pity for his enemies."

**Xxxx Namikaze Residence xxxX**

Naruto had just shower and was now looking around in the clan library for any scrolls to help progress in his training. Finding a scroll that perked his interest he sat down in a comfy chair and started to read. All the while both Ketta and Orso were discussing something about Naruto's bloodline and how to help him out in future accidents. All in all Naruto believed that today was a great way to start fresh especially with a sensei who would actually help him and teach him. Yeah life was starting to take a turn for the best.

**Xxxx End of Chapter xxxx**

**Okay I know this is a short chapter but I promise to try and do better in the next one. Okay I was thinking of Naruto giving Anko a ****madōgu but which one or should I create an original. Not quite sure. I hope you like this chapter no matter how short it is so please read and review.**


End file.
